Geralt of Rivia (Video Games)
|-|The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt= |-|The Witcher 2: Assassin of Kings= |-|The Witcher= Summary Geralt of Rivia (Polish: Geralt z Rivii) is a witcher and the main protagonist of the video game adaptation of the Witcher series by Andrzej Sapkowski, including The Witcher, The Witcher 2: Assassins of Kings and The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Like all Witchers, Geralt is a monster hunter for hire. He possesses superhuman abilities and is a master swordsman. During the Trial of the Grasses, Geralt exhibited unusual tolerance for the mutagens that grant Witchers their abilities. Accordingly, Geralt was subjected to further experimental mutagens, which rendered his hair white and may have given him higher speed, strength, and stamina than his fellow Witchers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Geralt of Rivia, White Wolf (Gwynbleidd in the Elder Speech), The Butcher of Blaviken Origin: The Witcher (Video Games) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 90 years old Classification: Mutated Human, Witcher Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regenerate a big hole in his neck in a few months. Eskel explains that Witcher's wounds heal much faster than normal humans'), Master Swordsman and Skilled Marksman (Geralt is one of, if not the greatest swordsman in entire series. He also gained reputation of "the best swordsman the North has ever seen"), Very skilled martial artist and boxer, Enhanced Senses (Has night vision, can detect magic with his pendant, enhanced senses of smell and hearing, and can see through walls with certain potions. Could casually notice that Scoia'tael members are aiming arrows at him and Zoltan without even seeing them, and hear them breathing. His Medallion also can sense Places of Power and nearby items), Acrobatics (Geralt is incredibly agile), Limited Body Control (Witchers are able to regulate the speed of their pulse and the flow of adrenaline, giving them unparalleled reflexes and strength), Information Analysis and Preparation (Every Witcher prepares to their fights by creating potions/sword oils and analyzing opponent's weaknesses and powers), Stealth Mastery (A trained Nilfgaard officer couldn't hear his foosteps. Also Geralt can sneak to soldiers to stun them), Can attack spirits while they are intangbile with certain oils/materials, Magic (Can perform rudimentary magic with his signs), Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection with Quen (Reflects 50% of the damage it takes back at the attacker), Fire Manipulation with Igni, Mind Manipulation with Axii, Telekinesis and Ice Manipulation with Aard/Piercing Cold, Statistics Reduction, Poison Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation with Yrden/Heliotrope (Both signs significantly slow down enemies. Yrden can poison and shoot lightning, as well as force spirits to become tangible), Sleep Manipulation and possibly Limited Memory Manipulation with Somne (Somne is a sign that puts enemies under sleep and can possibly erase memories of that. After Geralt used it on Nimue, she couldn't remember meeting and talking to him), Illusion Negation with the Eye of Nehaleni, With Potions, he can increase his physical abilities, Absorb Poisons to gain health, Induce Pain, turn his blood into poison and Slow Time after killing enemies, Reactive Power Level (with Wyvern and Succubus decoction, Geralt's attack power grows with every hit), possibly Power Nullification (with Moon Dust and Dimeritium bomb, he can stop opponent's transformation and negate magic around him), Explosion Manipulation (with Grapeshot), Light Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (with Zerrikanian Sun), Fear Manipulation (with King and Queen), Madness Manipulation (with Red haze) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation and Acids, Hypnosis with potions, Extremely high pain tolerance (Geralt after being cut many times or having his blood sucked by Unseen Elder isn't showing any signs of suffering. Also he completely ignored slice on his chest and Witchers overall are stated to have abnormal pain resistance) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Able to harm dragons, who can do this by casually walking forward. Fought against and defeated the Kayran. He has harmed and killed the Golyat, who can do this. He can also trade blows with those who can hurt him. He can easily beat up rock trolls with his bare hands, as well as bears. Can freeze up to four humans solid with Piercing Cold. Traded blows with Dettlaff, who rammed Regis through a wall with this much force), silver sword ignores conventional durability of monsters (It is stated that monsters are vulnerable to silver, even though it is delicate and light) Speed: Supersonic+ (Slower than, but somewhat comparable to Dettlaff, who can create sonic booms by moving this fast. Can easily swat away arrows at point-blank range and deflect them right back at his opponents. Can swing his sword so fast that even trained soldiers couldn't see his moves. Is said to have "cut down 20 men in a blink of an eye".) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can wrestle with rock trolls who have boulders in their back. Could block Imlerith's mace while weakened, and later lift it to crush his skull), possibly Class 25 '(Can lift a portion of a dragon's body, could stop a giant creature while it was sprinting). 'Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can easily beat rock trolls in a fist-fight, as well as bears. Can hit someone with a sword so hard that they are knocked to their knees while blocking) Durability: Small Building level (Can take hits from dragons, Golyat and Dettlaff. Also took hits from the Kayran, which can destroy buildings and shatter ships with a single swing from its tentacles), higher with Quen (Able to tank what would otherwise be lethal attacks) Stamina: Very high. Able to keep fighting with many opponents at once and can still cast signs even while poisoned by potions and damaged for a long time. He has a very high tolerance for pain that lets him keep fighting, ignoring his wounds. Was through rigorous swordsmanship training in Kaer Morhen, and he managed to survive Trial of the Grasses. However, Eskel explains that only four out of ten children usually survive it. Fought for a long time during the Battle of Kaer Morhen and even after this he wasn't showing any signs of being tired. Could also act for weeks during the war with little rest. Range: Standard melee range with fists. extended melee range with his swords, several meters with signs and bombs, dozens of meters with crossbows. Intelligence: Gifted. Incredibly skilled alchemist and monster hunter with many decades of experience. Trained and carefully developed from birth for combat and missions. Was trained by Vesemir, a Witcher with at the time over a century of experience. As a Witcher, Geralt is highly knowledgeable about the anatomy and weaknesses of humans and monsters. He is also a wise individual, intelligent in handling social situations and bargaining. Could also find a way to win a game with Gaunter O'Dimm and find out where he could find him in his world with his rules. Weaknesses: Can only use a small number of signs consecutively before needing to recharge, taking too many potions can poison and kill him. His weapons require time-to-time maintenance to work at peak condition. Crossbows take some time to reload. Lethal injuries that would otherwise kill a man take him months to recover from. Standard Equipment: Witcher Medallion, Silver sword, Steel sword, dagger, multiple bombs and potions, Nehaleni Eye. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Axii.gif|Axii Aard.gif|Aard Quen.gif|Quen (Field) Igni.gif|Igni Yrdengif.gif|Yrden * Whirl: A spinning attack that strikes all foes in the surrounding area. Maintaining the attack consumes Stamina and Adrenaline. * Axii Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is a mental wave that triggers a hex that causes an enemy to obey witchers' commands. The effect can wear off over time or be broken via damage from the casting witcher. It can also be used to disable opponents temporarily. * Heliotrop Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is made by crossing one's wrists and works as a buffer against physical and magical attacks. * Yrden Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It forms a magical trap on the ground, which slows down enemies within its range. It is also able to create a floating sign which conjures small lightning bolts. * Igni Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a pyrokinetic burst that can repel and ignite opponents, as well as start fires. It can also be used for something more subtle, such as lighting a torch or a campfire. Igni is incredibly effective against foes that are weak to fire. ** Firestream: Igni sign can also be used to emit a continuous stream of flame. * Quen Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. When cast, it forms a protective forcefield around the casting witcher but disappears after one hit. It can also be used to create a field that absorbs damage and converts it into regeneration, but it's impossible to attack while keeping it still. ** Sun Quen: Quen sign can be empowered to set fire to opponents attacking Geralt. * Aard Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is comprised of a telekinetic thrust that can stun, repel, knockdown, or disarm opponents, as well as remove barriers and other objects. ** Piercing Cold: Aard sign can be empowered to freeze targets on hit, it's incredibly effective against a group of opponents and makes many of them explode. * Somne Sign: A simple magical sign used by witchers. It is used to put the target to sleep, and may possibly also leave them open to some form of suggestion. Feats: *Respect thread Gallery The Witcher 3 OST - Hunt or Be Hunted (Extended) Geralt Of Rivia|Geralt's theme song Geraltsmilestoplayer.png Others Notable Victories: Guts (Berserk) Guts' Profile (Golden Age Guts was used) Vampirella (Vampirella) Vampirella's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Wolverine (X-Men Film Series) Wolverine's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Jim Lake Jr. (Trollhunters) Jim's Profile (Speed was equalized, and both were 9-A) Kaoru Hanayama (Grappler Baki) Kaoru's Profile (Fist fight with no equipment) Wraith (Evolve) Wraith's Profile (Speed Equal, 1st-2nd Stage Wraith used) Captain America (Marvel Comics) Captain America's Profile (Speed Equalized) Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed) Altaïr's profile (Note: 92-year-old Altaïr was used and the Apple of Eden was restricted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Wolf (Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice) Wolf's Profile (Speed was equalized, 9-A keys were used) Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Magic Users Category:Alchemists Category:Sword Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Witcher Universe Category:Game Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Good Characters Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Bow Users Category:Brawlers Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Wise Characters Category:Athletes Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Teachers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Warriors Category:Boxers Category:Armored Characters Category:Adults Category:Longevity Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Illusionists Category:Pain Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Memory Users